


Earn Your Keep

by DangerSlut



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Slapping, Spit Roast, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Atta girl, Tamed. Be good for Uncle K,” chuckles the Farmer, reusing Joe’s words to mock her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earn Your Keep

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a smutty askmeme from Bulletfarming.
> 
> The prompt was Triolism.

Danu’s skin prickles as she hears two sets of heavy boots ascending the stairs to the bridal suite, the clinking of metal on metal accompanying the hiss of Joe’s rebreather.

Danu squirms on her belly, naked with her hands tied her back, trying to roll over to see who Joe has brought into the Vault for her. To fuck her, torture her… Probably both. Her unwilling return to the Citadel with Voli earned her no love from Joe, instead making him hate her even more.

He’ll probably trying and use their guest to degrade and humiliate her. Whatever, Danu will take everything he throws at her in stride, accept and embrace it, becoming the nasty whore he thinks she is.

Danu manages to roll onto her back as the curtain is pulled back, a low whistle filling the lavish room.

“The bitch is back, eh?” she hears a gruff voice chuckle.

Danu cranes her head back, pressing it into the soft mattress below to see who is talking. She knows that voice, she’s sure of it. When she sees the Bullet Farmer, festooned in bullets and grim glory, Danu bares her teeth and hisses at him. An instinctual reaction to any one of Joe’s lackeys.

“Ha! And just as feisty as ever!” barks the Bullet Farmer, resting his hands on his holstered guns.

“Dumb as a dirt, more like. Danu wouldn’t know a good thing if it came up and bit her on the ass,” huffs Joe, shedding his belt and codpiece as he comes to stand by the edge of the bed. “But she has to work for her keep this time around.”

Danu clenches her teeth, lips pressing tightly together to keep the nasty comments bubbling up her locked safely inside. She can handle whatever Joe has planned for her and the Bullet Farmer. She’s dealt with worse men than them in the Waste.

Joe pulls out his uneven, boil riddled cock, stroking it as he paws at her chest. “Be a good girl for Daddy and Uncle K,” rumbles Joe, pinching one of her nipples and twisting it cruelly.

Danu arches up as he pulls on her tender nipple, keening in pain but doesn’t fight him, doesn’t kick or curse at Joe. She can feel the unfinished threat floating in the air, weighting down on her.

Be a good girl for Daddy and Uncle K, or you go back in the cell.

Danu pants heavily, skin prickling with unease as she listens to the Bullet Farmer approach the bed, bullets jingling softly as he undoes his belt. The sturdy strip of leather is looped around her neck and Danu jolts in fear before going as stiff as a board, eyes closed and brows furrowing as it tightens around her throat.

“Jumpy thing, ain’tcha?” asks the Bullet Farmer, thumb running over the bullet studded belt. The loop of leather goes tight, stealing Danu’s breath, as the Bullet Farmer yanks on the end of the belt, pulling her to the edge of the bed by her throat.

She squawks and struggles, then gasps as the belt loosens, leaving her head hanging over the edge of the bed. Joe laughs as she glares up at the Farmer, his metal mouth gleaming in the dim light of the bridal suite as he grins down at her.

“Well, she’s smart enough to learn,” laughs the rangy man, fishing his cock out of his pants. “I don’t think you would’ve gotten away with something like that without getting bit when she was young, Colonel.”

“Would have bit a chunk out of him,” snarls Danu, turning her head from side to side, trying to loosen the belt a little. The Bullet Farmer jerks on the belt again, earning himself a surprised grunt from Danu. Both Joe and The Bullet Farmer laugh then, either due to her surprise or her comment.

Danu takes a deep breath to stifle her anger, then looks back up at The Bullet Farmer. His long, slim cock blocks her view, pale pink and leaking at the tip. She thinks about biting it for a moment, to show that her fangs are no laughing matter, but then she feels the bed dip under Joe’s weight, his rough hands forcing her thighs apart.

A tick finger is pushes roughly into her cunt, Joe’s calloused thumb rubbing at her clit, trying to make her wet enough to fuck.

“Open up, girlie,” says The Bullet Farmer, tapping the tip of his cock against her lips and smearing precum over them. “And careful with your teeth.”

Danu’s jaw clenches, a brief moment of rebellion, before doing as she is told. She has to be good if she wants to stay here in the Vault with her son.

The Bullet Farmer slides the head of his cock into her mouth, rocking it in and out as he strokes his own shaft. Danu can’t tell if he has his eyes on her or not, if he is watching Joe or her shivering body, pleasure starting to bloom in her.

Danu sucks on the tip of the cock in her mouth, tongue swirling around it and teasing the underside. She’ll be a good girl for him, give him the best blow job she can with her head dangling over the edge of the bed, already starting to feel dizzy.

She can hear Joe shuffling between her legs, pulling his fingers from her dripping cunt. He rubs the head of his disgusting cock between her folds, the only warning she gets before he trusts in. The Bullet Farmer trusts deeper into her mouth as well, belt growing painfully tight as he hits the back of her throat.

Danu groans as she is impaled by them, writhing like a worm on a hook. She’s never had two men at once before and she can’t stop the fear creeping up her spine. She’s trapped between both of them, spit-roasted, feeling small and helpless. She hates it, hates not being control, but her pussy loves it, sopping wet and clenching around Joe.

Both men groan in pleasure over her, Joe’s big hands holding her waist as tight as a vice and The Bullet Farmer’s work rough hand squeezing her tit.

The Warlords start to fuck her in unison, rocking her body back and forth. The grunt and groan over her, the sound of jingling metal and flesh slapping on flesh filling the room. Danu’s moans soon start to add to the sound of their fucking, hips grinding back against Joe’s, her tongue working The Bullet Farmer’s cock. 

“Slut,” growls Joe, letting go of her hip so he can slap her tit. A muffled cry of pain sneaks out of her and The Bullet Farmer presses forwards steadily, forcing his way down her throat. Danu gags around him, tears welling up in her eyes and drool leaking out of her mouth and dripping down her cheeks.

“Look at you. You fucking love this,” continues Joe, bucking into her hard and quick. “I should give you to the Imperators. See how much you like being a whore then.”

“At least she remembers her training,” huffs out the Bullet Farmer, placing one booted foot on the bed so he can plow into Danu’s mouth. “Some part of her is still Tamed.”

Danu’s body tenses up at that name, her bound hands curling into claws. If she could, she’d growl and hiss at The Bullet Farmer, curse him out along with the bitch that bore him. But she’s mute with his cock stuffed down her throat, the belt around her neck and his low hanging balls pressed against her nose, stealing her air and her voice.

Instead, she tries to bite, but The Bullet Farmer moves as quick as a snake as her sharp teeth graze the thin skin of his cock. She feels something cold and round jabbed into her tit, over her heart. Danu’s blood runs cold as she hears the hammer his gun pull back, clicking into place.

Joe laughs and Danu forces herself to relax, letting her mouth fall slack for the Bullet Farmer to use as he pleases.

“Atta girl, Tamed. Be good for Uncle K,” chuckles the Farmer, reusing Joe’s words to mock her.

Danu doesn’t know if he has a finger on the trigger, doesn’t know if the gun is even loaded. She doesn’t think he’ll shoot her, not when Joe still needs her, but she doesn’t want to test them. Dying with The Bullet Farmer’s cock in her mouth and Joe’s in her cunt is not how she wants to go.

Danu lets herself go limp between them, becoming a toy for them to take pleasure in. And as afraid as she is, Danu takes pleasure in it as well. Joe works her cunt relentlessly, and the dizzying rush of The Bullet Farmer’s cock down her throat and belt squeezing around her delicate neck wipes all thought from her mind.

She floats on a sea of searing pleasure and mind numbing fear, rocked back and forth by their desperate thrusts. A mindless thing, living in a moment that seems to last an eternity.

Then Joe trusts his cock all the way in her, gut grinding against her clit as he cums. He leans over her, and Danu can hear him kisses The Bullet Farm, wet and sloppy. The Farmer fucks her throat with three quick jabs, then pushes in as deep as he can go, moaning Joe’s name.

The belt snaps tight around her neck and Danu cums with a muffled wail, pushing her chest up against the muzzle of the gun as they fill her up.

They stay like that for a long moment, the old men kissing above Danu quivering body until she starts to squirm, desperate for air. The Bullet Farmer pulls out first and Danu coughs and gasps. Spit, snot, tears and cum are smeared across her face, and the Farmer spreads the mess around more with his softening cock before unlooping the belt from her neck.

As Joe pulls out of her with a grunt, The Bullet Farmer rubs her bruising throat tenderly, murmuring something soft and almost comforting under his breath.


End file.
